The present invention relates to switches and in particular to a mechanism for use with a potentiometer or other rotary component which automatically returns the potentiometer shaft to a preselected neutral position after offset and release.
There are many applications, such as in the tape editing field, wherein an operator is called upon to make temporary adjustments in an electrical control setting after which it is necessary for the control setting to be returned to its original or a neutral position. The neutral position may be an "on" or "off" position which is the normal position for the component. In many electrical and electronic applications, such a control may be a potentiometer which is used to fine tune or fine adjust a setting. In the tape editing field, a potentiometer may, for example, be used to govern the speed and direction of tape travel so that during editing, an operator can rapidly advance forward or backward as required to precisely locate information needed on the tape.
The need for a jogging mechanism of the type described is well known and various attempts have been made to provide for such a mechanism. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,026; 3,585,319; 3,587,027; 3,622,727; 3,828,148; and, 3,983,743. These prior art devices, however, have several shortcomings including the fact that they are relatively costly and require special components. In addition, the neutral position of such prior art devices is a fixed position which cannot readily be adjusted.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for a conventional potentiometer which serves to automatically return the potentiometer to any preselected neutral position after rotation and release.
A further object is to provide such a mechanism which is operable to return the potentiometer to the selected neutral position after either clockwise or counterclockwise rotation.
A further object is to provide a mechanism which is relatively simple and inexpensive and which may be used with conventional components.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a review of the following disclosure.